


Lacrimae

by skysedge



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: The day that her companions departed for the Source, Ryne held it together right up until sunset. However, once darkness fell, she crumpled like a sapling in a storm.
Relationships: Gaia/Ryne | Minfilia
Kudos: 44
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Lacrimae

The day that her companions departed for the Source, Ryne held it together right up until sunset. However, once darkness fell, she crumpled like a sapling in a storm. 

The crying had started in Musica Universalis. At first, Gaia had been happy enough to let kind bystanders offer comfort. How exactly is one supposed to handle a girl bawling her eyes out? Crying is so noisy and messy and dreadfully _damp._ The people of The Crystarium offered tissues and hugs and coffee biscuits – not a single biscuit for Gaia herself, though, _rude_ \- and they did their best she’s sure but Ryne just... 

Ryne just kept crying. She cried all the way out of the markets and back to her room. Gaia made her wash her face and loudly blow her nose which helped a bit but although the awkward little sobbing noises had stopped the tears had continued. She had stood in the middle of the room with her big blue. Eyes filled with tears and gods, Gaia was out of her depth. 

Somehow, they had ended up on Ryne’s bed. That’s where Gaia sits now, upright against the headboard and her boots awkwardly resting atop the sheets. Ryne has her head in Gaia’s lap, her hands curled softly into her skirts. Her breathing is shallow but steady. Gaia raises a hand and hesitates before letting it rest on Ryne’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” she says softly. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone to sleep?” 

Ryne’s eyelashes flutter against her cheeks but she doesn’t respond. Gaia gives a quiet sigh and turns her eyes to the ceiling. She’s not cut out for this sort of thing. It’s better than the crying but what is she supposed to do now, just sit here until Ryne eventually wakes up? Ugh and then she’ll _apologise_ and it’ll be all sappy and _awful._ It would be best if she could just slip out and escape. 

“You’re such a hassle sometimes, you know?” 

Still no response. She probably could just get up and leave but...well, that wouldn’t sit right with her conscience at all. It’s a nuisance. Things were so much easier when she had pretended she didn’t have a heart at all. As she is now, she doesn’t want to leave but she also doesn’t want to stay. The inaction is painful. She has to do _something._ If their positions were reversed, Ryne would know what to do. Probably something practical but girly, something comforting, something like... 

Ah, there’s a thought. She had mentioned once that fruit slices were good for the eyes after a big cry. Something to do with swelling or dry skin or something. Not being much of a crier, Gaia isn’t sure, but it’s as good an excuse as any to get up. She gives Ryne’s shoulder another gentle squeeze and then goes to slide out from under her. She gets as far as the edge of the bed before a sudden, firm tug on her skirt stops her in her tracks. 

“I thought you were...” 

Ryne is, in fact, still asleep. Her eyes are closed but her fingers are firmly pulling at Gaia’s clothes. Gaia hesitates and Ryne seems to instinctively take advantage of that, settles her head more comfortably in Gaia’s lap. She looks so...soft. Delicate. Fragile. She’s been so strong for her friends all week but now she’s vulnerable. Gaia can’t leave her alone. Not tonight. 

She has one leg on the bed, one dangling off of it. Her back is already aching. 

“Well,” she murmurs under her breath. “I guess this is my life now.” 

It’s a temporary solution, of course. What if Ryne wakes up and starts crying again? What if she never stops? What if Gaia herself makes a choice that leaves her crying like that? 

There’s so many uncertainties ahead, endless possibilities, but... 

Ah, well. This will do. For now, everything is just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashficlets Tarot Prompt Table Challenge:  
> 'Wheel of Fortune' - An uncertain outcome, with an aftermath to be carefully considered.


End file.
